All New Drama
by bahamutOm234
Summary: This is my take on TDI, although I may eventually do TDA and TDWT. But for now just the Island. 23 teens have signed up for a reality show but who will come out on top? Who will not have a chance? Find out in All New Drama! It may become OCxharem
1. The first 11 arrive

**I only own my OC's**

At a rundown summer camp in Canada a man walk out in front of the camera and said ''Yo, were coming at you live from camp Wawanaka somewhere in Matoska Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McClain. Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television at this very moment. Here's the deal: 23 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks here at the old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame to the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good.''

At the fire pit Chris continued, "Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremony, after each challenge all but one will receive a marshmallow. In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune." Finishing as he holds up a treasure chest of $100,000 "Which, let's face it. They'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, at this moment on... TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!"

(Theme song)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Alright let's meet our first 12 campers. We told 'em they were staying at this five-star resort, so, if they seem pissed that's probably why." The sound of a motor boat was soon heard. The first of the contestants to arrive was Beth. She was slightly on the pudgy side with chestnut-brown hair done in a high ponytail. She wore a green and gold shirt festooned with a variety of pin-on buttons, and pale pink slacks. Beth wore Coke-bottle glasses and braces. ''Beth, what's up?'' Chris greeted the perky girl. She replied ''It's so encourage-less to meet you! Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. This pissed Chris a little. He really hated it when people pointed out his height. "Uh, thanks!'' Chris dryly remarked.

The next person to arrive was DJ. A bit on the tall side wearing a white cap, brown shirt, and black shorts showed up. Without a doubt his stature made him look very athletic. "DJ!" Chris greeted the second of the contestants. "Yo! Chris McClain, how's it goin'? Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" he asked as he looked around. He read somewhere in that contract something about a hot tub. "Yo, dog! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris redirected the topic and pointed out to the direction of where the camp site was. DJ said, ''Humph! Looked a lot different on the application form.''

The next camper was a Gwen. Her short hair was dyed pitch-black and highlighted in teal. Her dark, cool-colors outfit consisted of a sleeved corset top that arranged her modest chest to its best advantage; a short skirt with a patchwork look; forest-green hose; and black, knee-high platform boots. Her pasty complexion was not the artificial, chalky white of a hardcore Goth. Chris said "Hey, Gwen!" "You mean we're staying here?" she asked, wondering if the trailer would be big enough to fit a hand full of people let alone all the contestants. "No, you're staying here," he gestured to the old log cabins. "My crib is in air stream with A-C, that way!" he said pointing out said trailer. "I did not sign up for this!" the girl responded with a scowl. Holding up the forms Chris said, "Actually, you did!"

Gwen goes to the application forms and rips them up. Pulling out a copy he said "The good thing about lawyers is...They make lots of copies!" "I am not staying here!" she said stubbornly, contract or no contract she was not going to be stuck on an Island for who knows how long. Chris smugly said "Cool! I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left!"The boat horn honks as the captain signals that he was heading his way back to the main land.

"Jerk" She muttered darkly under her breath. The fourth contestant to arrive was Geoff. A cowboy type who wore sandals, jeans, a pink silk button-down shirt, and a ten-gallon hat. "Chris McClain! What's up man It's an honor to meet you man." The pretty boy greeted the host. "The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man." Geoff responded, "Hey Thanks, man." Gwen sarcastically remarked at the display. "If they say man one more time, I'm gonna puke!" The next boat drove up,

"Everybody, this is Lindsay!" the host introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She sported a warm-colors ensemble consisting of stylized cowboy boots, a short skirt, and a halter top. Containing her hair was a baby blue bandana while the rest of her hair was straighten out. Her skin was fair and flawless, and her face was made up subtly and skillfully. Chris remarked, "Not too shabby!" "Hi, ok you look so familiar?" the attractive girl asked. "I'm Chris McClain...the host...of the show." he emphasized. "Oh that's where I know you from." She replied sheepishly. Annoyed Chris said, "uh..ya"

The next contestant arrived was Heather. A tall, model-thin, drop-dead gorgeous girl stepped ashore with regal bearing. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound, and as black and glossy as jet. She wore a stylish maroon top that was little more than a sports bra, barely legal shorts, and open-toed, spike heel shoes. Removing her sunglasses with a glare that could scare almost anyone as she took in her surroundings. She had an aura of snootiness around her. So self-absorbed she forgoes introductions altogether. Chris said, "Heather?" "Hi, looks like we're your new friends..." Beth unintentionally says while spitting. "...for the next eight weeks!"

The boat next deposited a punk type with a wiry build. He wore a black T-shirt, emblazoned with a large skull design, over a long-sleeved yellow undershirt. His dark hair was styled in a green Mohawk, and his face was slightly heavily pierced. This detail revealed him as a punk, as opposed to another Goth. Chris said, "Duncan, dude!" "I don't like...surprises!"he told Chris, ominously pounding his fist into his open palm.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler any time and have you return back to juvie!" Duncan sniffs. "OK, then." As he sauntered down the dock to where the other contestants stood, walking past Heather. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous?" he suggested with a leer. "Drop dead, you skeez." Heather scoffed in disgust and then turned to Chris. "I'm calling my parents; you cannot make me stay here."

Seeing the next camper, Chris said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Another boat drove up, motor sounds blaring and boat horn was in an all red jogging suit and short brown hair steps down from the both. His luggage comes tumbling out. Unlike the other contestant this one skied in, but tripped and skimmed through the water and hit the dock launching him into the luggage. "Oooo, ouch" everyone said except Chris. "Ahhh, my shoes" Heather said. "Wicked wipe out man" Chris said

Another contestant arrived, wearing eyeglasses with thick lenses. Below his lip were a few wisps of hair that were presumably meant to be a soul patch; and upon his head, a crop of brick-red hair. Chris Laughs and the Kid sighs. "Welcome to camp, Harold!" Followed shortly after was a glasses wearing guy on the scrawny side. With Auburn hair, a blue shirt and green pants it was the contestant Harold. "What's he looking at?" Beth questioned. "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" He asked. "You got it!"

"Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills!" He skips like a fairy as Chris makes a weird face. "Contestant number ten...is Trent!" He was dressed casually, a semi-camo shirt featuring short, camo-pattern sleeves, light olive-green torso. Emblazoned on his chest was a black hand print, the significance of which he never bothered to explain. He wore a large backpack in lieu of luggage, and carried what could only be the case for an acoustic guitar. "Hey, good to meet you man! I saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!" He said. Chris responded, "Hey, thanks man! I knew I'd rock that show!"

"I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So, they got immunity that week!" Beth brought up. "Lucky, I hope I get dropped on my head!" Harold said as Lindsay murmured a similar reply. "Me too!" Trent asks, "So, this is it?" Harold picks his nose much to the nauseating of the others. "...Alright then!"

Another boat and another arrival. Tall and willowy, she was pretty in a 'girl next door' sort of way. She wore her long, naturally blonde hair in a low ponytail that was more functional than fashionable; and she wore no makeup. She was dressed simply, with a sky-blue hoodie, shorts and sandals, and she carried a red and gold surfboard. "Hey, what's up!" the girl said

"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!" Duncan called out "Nice board, this ain't Malibu honey." She replied "I thought we were going to be on a beach?" she asked upon taking a good look of the area only for her face to drop a bit in disappointment."We are!" I suppose I can settle for swimming." Bridgette sighing at this disappointment. "Alright that makes 11 contestants" Chris replied, "Ow darn it", because he got hit by Bridgette's board.

 **A/N: I recently decided to try this out so here you go. I'm trying to clear up some document space so this along with two other fics will be published. Anyway, next chapter all put one of the 23 will arrive.**


	2. All but one camper arrive

**I only own my OC's**

"Hey guys" Bridgette said "Hey, I'm Geoff" "What's up" she swung her board while turning "Dang watch the board, man!" "Hi, I'm Beth" once again she swung her board replying "Hey" "OK, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?'' Heather asked, growing irritated at how long things were taken. "Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!'' Duncan said making a jab at Heather's back ground. "Get bent.'' she acidly responded. The next of boats show up. "Our..." sighing, Chris said "... next camper, is Noah!" He had longish, dark brown hair in no identifiable style and a generically brown skin tone suggesting native or Hispanic extraction. He wore high-top sneakers that didn't quite reach his high-water cargo pants. His layered top consisted of a white, long-sleeved undershirt; a short-sleeved, misbuttoned blue button-down shirt, and a red, lightweight sweater vest.

"Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' he asked. "I'm sure someone did!'' Chris said in response to the kid's questions. To be honest he didn't actually care. "Good, is this where we're staying?'' the question along with the look of doubt and uneasiness said it all. "No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!" Duncan snidely answered for the host. "Cute! Nice piercings original, did you do them yourself?" He sarcastically said. "Yeah," Duncan says as he grabs Noah's lip,''...do you want one?" He sighs, "Uh, no thanks, can I have my lip back please?" he managed to mumble out coherently. Duncan Lets go of Noah's lip. ''Thanks!"

In a light brown shirt with Jeans hugging her plentiful hips a dark skin with hoop earrings and black hair done in a pony-tail arrives. "What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house! Yo baby! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'?, feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!" She turns to DJ. ''Oh, what's up my brother gimme some sugar baby!'' "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Harold finally spoke after finishing gasping at Leshawna. She asked, "Excuse me?" "You're real big...and loud!" he foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman. She snapped "What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!'' DJ & Bridgette and grab Leshawna. She angrily said, "Oh, yeah, you want some of this, well come on then"

Ticked of Chris said, "All right campers, settle down. Ladies, Sadie & Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks." The boat docked again and decanted, not the expected contestant, but two contestants. One was as skinny as a rail, with black hair and bronze skin, although whether her skin tone came from ancestry or lifestyle was not immediately clear. The other new arrival was shorter, very fat and very fair. Her hair was dyed black and styled in the same high pigtails as her companion, for companions they clearly were. These Twins wore matching outfits, with pink shorts almost as skimpy as Heather's and black and white 'prison striped' shirts. Even their luggage matched. "Oh my gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp!'' Katie said. Sadie exclaimed "OK, I've always wanted to go to summer camp! Yayeee!" Looking oddly at the two Chris said, "Ezekiel! What's up man!" "I think I see a bird!'' The next boy to arrive had a rustic, unsophisticated air about him. His unstylish but practical outfit consisted of work boots, jeans, a heavy greenish hoodie variant, and a toque. He wore his hair in a mullet, and had a downy proto-beard on his chin.

Trent laughed in response to the kid's enthusiasm. "OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?" Ezekiel said, "Yes sir.'' Gwen sighed, trying to take in everything she had just saw. "That's just...wow." On the boat's next stop, a short, somewhat skinny boy strutted off the gangplank like he owned the world. He had short brown hair with long bangs nearly obscuring his green eyes. His most notable physical feature, though, was spitting gap in his teeth. This was Cody, the troupe's science geek. He projected an aura of coolness, or at least of what he perceived coolness to be, but it didn't quite go with his outfit: a short-sleeved sweater, with a couple of stripes across the chest, over an off-white button-down shirt, the tails of which hung out over his cargo pants.

Chris acknowledged him, "Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-My-ster!" Cody said, "Dude, I'm excited to be here man! I see the ladies have already arrived! All right!" he added with a cheer. "Save it, short stuff!" Leshawna said quieting him down. "Eva, nice! Glad you could make it" Chris said to the next contestant as a case of dumb bells fall on Cody's foot. She looked like an athlete. A bit well-built to the point her bulging biceps were a bit of a put off. She had a classic hourglass figure, with legs that were reasonably shapely despite being as hard as iron, and she even had a beauty mark on her lip, but she didn't seem especially interested in her appearance. Content with the unibrow she was born with apparently along with a perpetual scowl. The severe ponytail she wore probably wasn't the most flattering look for her, and she wore no makeup beyond lipstick that matched her hazel eyes.

Rubbing his foot, Cody said, "Ow! What's in there, dumb bells?" She coldly replied "Yes." "She's all yours, man!'' Duncan replied. Looking at DJ. The next arrival was the largest one by far. He was grossly fat, dressed simply, in shorts, sneakers, and what looked like a faux team shirt of some kind. He had a scraggly little mop of unkempt blond hair. "Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin'?" the fat kid said bursting into laughter. "This is awesome! Wahoo!"As he barreled down the dock he tripped and hits his head against the dock. Chris answered equally loud, "Owen! Welcome!" "Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is just so..." he rambled on before Gwen took a stab at what the fat kid was going to say next. "Awesome?" "Yes, awesome! Wooooo! Are you gonna be on my team?" "Oh, I sure hope so...'' Gwen replied sarcastically in response to the question. So far she was not impressed by what she was seeing. "Wooooo!" Annoyed Chris asked, "You about finished?" Owen apologized, "Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

Shrugging it off Chris said, "Cool, and here comes Courtney." A tan skinned girl with short brown-haired stepped off the boat. She wore a short, lightweight grey sweater over a more expansive off-white blouse, the combination bearing an unfortunate resemblance to a chambermaid's uniform. At least her calf-length, olive-green pants didn't reinforce that image. Courtney also wore high-heeled sandals, but even with this enhancement was one of the shortest contestants in the troupe. "Thank you." Courtney joined the other contestants and engaged in polite introductions with a number of them. "Hi, you must be the other contestants! It's really nice to meet you all!" "How's it goin, I'm Owen!" He greeted as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you...Oh, wow." Chris smirked and said, "And now the eye candy for our female viewership. Justin." For a lack of better description Justin was a god among men. He had a ripped physique that was not within the realm of body builder's exaggeration, though it did ripple under his tight T-shirt. He also wore old, nondescript blue jeans and sneakers, but none of the girls noticed those until later. His shortish hair was straight, glossy and raven-black. His skin was a flawless bronze, his teeth a flawless white, and his eyes—oh, those eyes—beckoning sapphire wells that a girl could drown in if she wasn't careful, and maybe even if she was. **(Quick note: I hate Justin, but this is the only way I know how to describe the irritating fool)**

In short, every girl present desired him on sight. The boys' reactions to the new arrival were mixed. Some were disdainful of the 'pretty boy'; some admired his ripped physique, knowing that a guy didn't get that way without a lot of work, whatever his natural gifts; and some saw a dangerous rival who might damage their own chances of hooking up with someone. "Welcome to Total Drama Island" "Thanks, Chris, this is great!" the teen replied enthusiastically. He was already making it up in his mind how he was going to win. Chris said, "Just, so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." "I can deal with that!'' he responded with a grin. Owen said, "I like your pants!" Justin replied, "Thanks man!" "Cause they look like they're all worn out," he laughs, "...did you buy them like that?" "Uh, no just had them for a while!" "Oh, cool!...stupid," Owen whispered the last part as the teen walked down the dock.

The last boat arrived and out stepped a slim girl standing at the prow and waving excitedly. Her long, somewhat curly hair was a fiery Scotch orange-red, and her eyes were green. She wore a green halter top with a collar and a cleavage window. She was the only girl with a long skirt, reaching almost to her knees, but the skirt was of a curious design—covering most of her thighs on the outside but barely on the inside, it was knotted on one side and hung low on her hips, only partially covering her green, bikini-like panties. All in all, it looked like Izzy, as the new arrival was called, had simply wrapped a yellow-green towel around her hips. "Hey everyone! Izzy!" When the boat came to a stop, Izzy rushed to the gangplank, but stubbed her toe and took a header off the boat. Recovering quickly, she executed a flip and landed catlike on her feet, just about as close to the end of the dock as she could have done without falling into the water. "This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"That is a good call!" The fat kid replied. Chris said, "And now our final contestant." the gathered campers looked expectantly into the horizon as another boat approached, except this one was designed to resemble a dragon soaring across the water. Slowly it came into focus as did the figure aboard; when it docked the figure was silhouetted against the sky, giving him an almost ethereal glow.


	3. Final camper and teams form

**I only own my OC's**

He turned to reveal his piercing teal eyes, then he jumped of the boat and said, "Thanks for the ride man." The drivers said, "Anytime dude, can't thank ya enough for saving my sister from those assholes." As the boat left, he turned around and said, "Name's Korogra, how's it going?" Chris said, "Glad you could make it." Korogra shrugged, "Had nothing better to do." The campers finally turned their attention to him and the first things they noticed were the scar on his jaw and his seafoam green goggles. Korogra had pitch-black hair, a lean build, and was wearing black pants with stripes of red going down his legs, a white shirt with blue winding down to the cuffs, an unzipped black jacket with a four pointed star sprouting wings on the pocket, fingerless blue gloves, and jade green sneakers.

The reactions were eerily similar to Justin's with some of the girls entrapped by his gaze and some guys unhappy that there was another 'pretty boy'. Suddenly, Courtney voiced the question on most people's minds, "How'd you get that scar?" Korogra said, "That's for me to know and you to find out." Turning to Chris, he asked, "So McClain, how're we gonna even things out?" Chris was annoyed at being called by his last name but said, "Korogra, if I wasn't such a fan of your book 'Soul Edge's Curse' you'd be on the chopping block." Izzy went wide-eyed and said, "Wait, wait, wait... you wrote 'Soul Edge's Curse!"

Korogra casually said, "Sure did, I also wrote 'The Summoner's Journey' and 'Regeneration of Twin Worlds' and I'm currently working on a sequel to The Summoner's Journey." Gwen came up and asked, "Can I have your autograph? I'm a big fan of The Summoner's Journey!" Korogra smiled, "Sure, ah but who's the lovely lady I'll be writing it out to?" Gwen blushed, "It's Gwen." Korogra said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He then signed his name on a page, just as other girls and some guys asked as well. Once he finished signing he said, "Now I believe McClain was about to answer my question."

Everyone turned to Chris and he said, "It'll be a double elimination, but first we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone to the end of the dock." They gathered and posed as he was about to take a photo Chris remembered the lens cap then realized the card was full. Leshawna said, "C'mon man my face is starting to freeze." Chris focused the camera and said, "Say 'Wawanakwa'." Everyone did and the picture took seconds before the dock collapsed, Chris then said, "Dry off and meet at the campfire in ten." At the pit Korogra said, "He probably knew it'd collapse."

Courtney said, "Maybe but let's go before he tries anything." Heather asked, "Oh please, what's he gonna do?" Korogra shoved past her saying, "I'd rather not find out." Chris said, "This is Camp Wawanakwa. Now for the next eight weeks the campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe your friends ya dig. The camper who lasts the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000" Duncan asked, "Excuse me what will the sleeping arrangements be? I'd like to request a bunk under her." Motioning to Heather at the end.

She asked, almost pleading, "There not coed are they?" Chris replied, "Nooo, chicks get one cabin, dudes get the other." Then says, "Alright, when I call your name go stand over there." Motioning to one side then he calls, "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah." He then tossed them a banner saying, "You are now the Screaming Gophers. The rest of you are the Killer Bass; Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold, and Korogra." Katie and Sadie object, yet there pleas are ignored. Chris then says, "The outhouse is where you can share your thoughts or get something of your chest in video diaries."

 **(Confessional)**

Gwen said, "Okay, so far... This sucks."

Lindsey is confused as to where the camera guy is, looking in the wrong direction

A loon is shown putting on lipstick

Owen lets out a fart then laughs

Korogra says, "Never thought I'd be on a reality show, I can already tell this is gonna be fun."

 **(Confessional end)**

Chris said, "Gophers get the east cabin, Bass get the west." In the girls' side of the Gopher cabin, Heather complains about the bunk beds being 'Summer-camp' Gwen sarcastically remarks, "That's the idea genius." Cody then enters saying that Gwen's so smart before being kicked out, Korogra shakes his head, "Cody, you dumbass. You don't just walk into a girl's room, or in this case cabin." After Lindsey comments about her straightening iron Chris points out the communal bathrooms, confusing Lindsey into thinking communion, Gwen comments, "It means we shower together, idiot." Chris gives the campers thirty minutes to unpack before meeting in the main lodge, Geoff asks, "Excuse me, is there any kind of chaperone at this facility?"

Chris said, "You're all sixteen, as old as a councilor in training at a regular summer camp. So aside from myself you'll be unsupervised." Geoff exclaimed, "Nice." Just then the campers hear a loud shriek from the girls' side of the gopher cabin Leshawna comments, "Oh man that white girl can scream." Inside, Lindsey in on a chair as a large cockroach crawls around. DJ freaks out and crushes a bed, irritated Gwen said, "That was my bed." Korogra said, "I could fix it for ya later." Gwen says, "Thanks Korogra." Several campers try to crush it until Duncan cuts it in half with an axe, Tyler then tells Lindsey he can do that to before Korogra slaps the back of his head saying, "Yet you did jack shit to help."

In the main lodge Chef says, "Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your buts down NOW!" He then ignores any requests, Korogra said, "Hey thanks Chef. Oh! By the way, here's a pre-published copy of a new book I'm working on just need to make some minor corrections and come up with a title." Chef said, "I'm sure you'll come up with something." Chris comes in, revealing the first challenge will start in an hour.

Geoff asks if they can order a Pizza and Chef throws a meat cleaver scaring everyone except Korogra who remarked, "Either eat this stuff and have the energy for the challenge or go hungry and almost guarantee loosing the challenge." DJ assures Katie the challenge won't be too difficult seeing as it's the first challenge only to take it back when they're lined up at the top of a very tall cliff saying, "Oh shit."


	4. The first challenge

**I only own my OC's**

At the cliff, Chris reveals that the first challenge is to jump off the one-thousand foot cliff into the lake marked by buoys. For each jumper the team will get a point, the winning team will have an advantage for the second half; building a hot tub. The team with the best hot tub gets to have a party. Then Chris said, "Of course the losers will have to send someone home as will the winners after all it is a double elimination." Bridgette says, "No biggie, just an insane cliff dive." But Chris said, "The target is a small area in the middle, the rest of the lake is full of rare, man-eating, freshwater sharks." Owen said, "It's cool, they usually make the interns do the stunt first, ya know to make sure it's survivable." Chris flashbacks to have Chef test it.

Annoyed at their cowardice, Korogra, in a T-shirt and blue swim trunks with lightning designs, said, "Screw it, I'll jump first. After all... Nobody lives forever." Korogra pulled his goggles over his eyes and leapt off the cliff with reckless abandon. The teams look over the edge and see him flip midair and land feet first in the safe zone, surfacing he repositions his goggles to his forehead and said, "Nothing to worry about, so long as you aim yourself properly." Inspired by Korogra's jump, Bridgette dives perfectly into the safe zone. When she reached the shore, Korogra said, "Told ya." Bridgette replied, "Yeah, you did thanks." Inspired by their jumps Tyler dives off and makes it, but not before slamming onto one of the buoys.

Following him, Geoff, Eva, and Duncan jump showing no signs of fear. Unfortunately DJ refuses to jump due to a fear of heights Chris then acts caring but puts a Chicken hat on his head before directing him to the escalator down the cliff. Korogra demands, "Really McClain! You had us hike up there when there was a damn escalator!" Chris makes no sign of acknowledgement, Ezekiel and Harold make their jumps but Ezekiel hit a rock from the cliff. Seeing Harold with his legs open, Korogra mutters to Bridgette, "He really should close his legs." She asks why but Korogra just says, "Watch." Harold then landed crotch first on the water letting out a high-pitched scream. All the guys and some of the girls flinch and Korogra casually said, "Told ya."

Next up is Courtney, who refuses to jump saying she has a condition preventing her from jumping of cliffs, Korogra angrily calls, "Courtney that's bullshit and you know it. You say it's a calculated risk and doubt most of the Gophers will jump but you'd be surprised how much someone can be motivated by someone else's doubts. And to be perfectly honest if you tried pulling this while I was still up there I'd shove you off myself." Still she refused to jump. The only Bass left are Sadie and Izzy however Sadie refuses to jump without her best friend Katie, irritated Chris allows one to switch teams Izzy leaves the Bass and let Katie go with Sadie they then excitedly jump off.

The Gophers are up next and Chris said, "If you can beat the Bass' score, I'll throw in pull-carts to carry your crates." Turning to Courtney, Korogra snapped, "See! If you weren't a coward we could've been the ones with the carts. So thanks for making this a helluva lot harder." Missing the argument between Heather and Leshawna as well as the later throwing the former off the cliff. Turning back he sees Lindsey, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, and Justin jump. As Justin lands Korogra rolls his eyes saying, "Cue pretty boy distracting the sharks." And like he predicted, the sharks were distracted by Justin's looks and carry him to shore. Back on the cliff, Beth reveals she's to scared and gets a chicken hat however Trent and Noah successfully jump leaving Owen left. As he gets ready, he said, "I'm going to die now, I'm going to fricken die now."

 **(Confessional)**

Owen says, "I was pretty nervous. See, I'm not that strong a swimmer."

Geoff said, "I'm looking at this guy and thinking 'there's no way he's gonna make it'."

Gwen said, "I actually thought if he jumps this... He's gonna die"

 **(Confessional end)**

Trent calls, "Just take a good run at it man." Owen clenches his fists and runs to the edge then jumps, as he falls Korogra said, "After Courtney doubted them I figured they'd beat our score, not to mention the pull-carts they get." Owen lands and makes a massive splash, overturning the boat, knocking the others over and somehow getting a shark stuck in a tree. Loading up the carts the Gophers sing as they head back to the cabins, the Bass on the other hand have to push the crates. Seeing Bridgette having issues, Korogra asks, "Need some help Bridge?" She said, "Yeah thanks." He responds, "No prob." Before putting her crate on top of his and lifting them both. However Tyler stops and said, "Ugh, I gotta take a whiz."

Before walking into the forest, Katie and Sadie also have to go and take a different direction. Their luck worsens when Courtney gets a bug bite on her eye, Korogra tells her, "Okay, you deserved that coward." When Katie and Sadie return they begin to itch, it soon becomes too much and they have to scratch. Bridgette figures they squatted in poison ivy when they went to the bathroom. Sighing, Korogra adds a third crate to his stack and has to resort to pushing.

Meanwhile the Gophers' hot tub is going along nicely, after having to open the crates using their teeth which Chris came up with. Heather approaches Leshawna and apologizes, only to reveal to Lindsay that it was anything but sincere. The bass finally arrive with Korogra pushing his stack off three and hears Leshawna ask, "Aren't you missing a couple white girls?" He responds, "Cooling their butts after squatting in poison ivy." Courtney says, "We don't want them to know that!" Opening the crates, he said, "What does it matter? We've already lost this challenge, no thanks to you Coward in Training. I'm taking charge of the team for the remainder of this challenge." Turning to Geoff, he continued, "Geoff, mind getting Katie and Sadie?" Geoff tipped his hat and went to get them. Once they returned the Bass got to work on building their hot tub, but it didn't go well.

In the main lodge, the bass are debating on who to vote off. Duncan suggests Courtney or DJ, but said, "If we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." Courtney again references that she was a counselor in training then suggests Tyler. Korogra cuts in, "I don't think so, unlike you he actually jumped. You didn't." Duncan says as he gets up, "I've had enough prison food for one day, I'm gonna go take a nap." Korogra gets up and said, "I'm done here to, I did promise I'd fix Gwen's bed." Courtney said, "Wait you can't go anywhere yet, we haven't decided who we're going to vote off!" Ezekiel stupidly comments, "I just don't understand how we lost. They're the ones with six girls on their team." Korogra said, "I think we have the loser."

Bridgette and Eva ask what he means and Ezekiel said, "Well guys are stronger and better at sports then girls are." Angering Eva and Bridgette even more as of the team, and maybe of all the girls on the island, they're the most athletic. Geoff tries to calm them down saying, "At least he didn't say that guys are smarter than girls." Ezekiel continues his stupidity and said, "But they are." Korogra sighed, "You just dug your own grave." That night at the campfire ceremony Gwen asked, "Korogra when'd you find time to fix my bed?" Looking at her he said, "When I left after Ezekiel said that crap earlier." She replied, "Thanks."

Nodding he said, "Anything for a beautiful girl like yourself." Gwen blushed. Then Duncan told Ezekiel, "Dude, you've got a lot to learn about the real world." Chris said, "Screaming Gophers, as unfortunate as it is you have to send someone home as well as the Bass. Rules are rules." Korogra said, "Even if you make them up as you go McClain." Chris said, "Okay true. Anyway there are twenty-one marshmallows but twenty-three campers. Okay, the marshmallows go to: Gwen, Owen, Trent, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Harold, Leshawna, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Duncan, DJ, Eva, Tyler, Justin, Courtney, Geoff, and Bridgette. Showing the last marshmallow, Chris said, "This is the final marshmallow tonight, and it goes to... Korogra."

Turning to Ezekiel and Noah, Chris said, "Noah, pack your things and head to the dock of shame. Ezekiel, I'm not surprised. You were picking your nose man, not cool." Korogra said, "Not to mention making sexist comments at dinner." As Chef drove off with the losers the Gophers enjoyed their party and Courtney stopped at the camera saying, "Are you recording this? Good. The Gophers can enjoy their party, but I'm gonna win this competition and no one is gonna stop me."

 **A/N: Alright the first challenge has come and gone. Next is the Awakathon, who will last? Who will collapse? Will Courtney actually win? Probably not, but find out next time on All New Drama!**

 **read and review**


	5. Awake-o-thon

**I only own my OC's**

The campers are soundly sleeping, rather most of them are. Korogra is wide awake going through his exercise routine, suddenly Chris blows a horn waking everyone else up, startled by the horn Leshawna slams her head on the bunk above her and angrily leans out the window and shouts, "Do I look like a farmer to you!" Once everyone is dressed Chris says, "Your next challenge begins now." Owen asks, "Will there be breakfast?" Chris said, "Yes there will Owen, but after you complete a twenty kilometer run around the lake!" Eva gets ticked and tries to punch him, keyword 'tries' as Duncan and Courtney hold her back she then venomously says, "You're enjoying this aren't you." Chris admits, "A little."

 **(Confessional)**

Courtney says, "Eva seriously needs to learn to control her anger or she'll never have a career. She already threw her suitcase out a window and broke the lock on one of the bathroom doors."

 **(Confessional end)**

The run begins and some campers actually make an effort while others decide to merely walk. Heather is one of those, and as Owen is licking a puddle trying to catch his breath he claims to have a condition. Heather rudely says, "Yeah it's called overeating, look into it." Before stepping on him. Korogra calls, "C'mon Gwen, Bridge. I want to see you beauties cross the finish line before I complete my second lap." Both are spurred on by this and take off, as they're running Bridgette asks, "So Gwen, I take it you also like Korogra?" Gwen said, "Yeah, but he's on the other team." Bridgette responds, "Well if you like we could share him, besides at some point the teams will be dissolved." Gwen said, "Your right, and yeah let's share him. Of course with a bitch like Heather I'll have to be careful to not let her know." Bridgette said, "Oh, no doubt. But I'm kinda curious if as the show continues if more girls will agree to share him." Gwen said, "I don't know, but let's agree to never let Heather sink her hooks into him."

As everyone is resting in the main lodge Owen suddenly carries in Cody, who seems to be unconscious followed shortly by Harold and Leshawna. As the all the Screaming Gophers finish before Harold they think they've won the weeks challenge but Korogra said, "Don't celebrate just yet, knowing how McClain likes to mess with us the challenge is just beginning." Chris responds, "True, the run wasn't the real challenge. But first...who's hungry?" He then unveils a banquet.

 **(Confessional)**

Gwen said, "After weeks of Chef's sludge I almost cried when he showed that Buffet."

Korogra said, "I told them the challenge wasn't over, glad to see I was right. Although the buffet was a sight for sore eyes I doubt McClain would be this nice, until I get concrete evidence I doubt the challenge will end here."

 **(Confessional end)**

After digging into the buffet again they think it's over but Chris finally decides to reveal the challenge, an awake-a-thon. He then said, "The rules are simple, the person who stays awake the longest wins the challenge for their team." Korogra suddenly said, "You clever bastard!" Gwen then asks, "Wait so the twenty kilometer run and the turkey eating frenzy were all part of your plan to make it harder to stay awake?" Chris said, "Exactly." She then mutters, "He's good." As they head out Korogra said, "Well nothing to it but to do it." Trent walks up to Gwen and asked, "How long do you think before everyone's asleep?" She replies, "About an hour..." They're then passed by a drooling Owen and she corrects herself, "Maybe less." Twelve hours in Chris notes that the remaining 21 campers are still awake, Owen said, "Hah, stay awake for twelve hours, I can do that in my sleep!" Before falling asleep, Korogra gives a tired smirk saying, "And the big guy goes down."

 **(Confessional)**

Gwen said, "This is easily the most brutal thing I've ever done."

Heather muses, "I'm winning this, maybe I should start an alliance so I can get to the final three. But who can I find that is either dumb enough or desperate enough to do what I say."

 **(Confessional end)**

Seeing Lindsay and Beth, she calls them over and forges the first alliance. Yawning, Korogra absently states, "Looks like Heather formed the first TDI alliance, I doubt she's actually sincere about taking them to the finals, more likely she'll let them take the fall for her so she can win then outright abandon them." Eva then gets up to use the bathroom dropping her MP3 player on the way Heather lies that she's doing some stretches to stay awake and pockets the MP3 player not noticing Korogra's glare. At the twenty-four hour mark only seventeen campers remain awake, as Bridgette, Geoff, and Izzy now out cold. Tyler begins to doze then hallucinates Katie and Sadie mauled by a bear before collapsing asleep. Chris then starts to read fairy tales while Chef plays a harp in a tutu to lull more campers to sleep. Chef then starts dancing while sprinkling 'sparkles' on the campers while a radio plays Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy making more campers drowsy. DJ attempts to stay awake by tying himself to a tree, but this proves futile as he falls asleep taking the tree down with him. Gwen and Korogra both say, "Timber." Courtney is the next to fall asleep, followed shortly by Lindsay and Beth. Trent and Gwen start talking but are cut short by Owen sleepwalking in the nude. Korogra blinks a couple times then said, "Okay, maybe he shouldn't have eaten all those baked beans."

At fifty-one hours Korogra, Gwen, and Eva notice Justin painted his eyelids to look like they were open. Chris then disqualifies him, as time passed Korogra found himself absently running his hand through Bridgette's hair, as she fell asleep on him. Eighty-five hours in Korogra finally caves and falls asleep followed by several others. Eventually Chris suggest that those who had fallen asleep take a shower as everyone was starting to stink at this point. Waking up at that Korogra yawned, "Thanks McClain, but I can't really move when someone is sleeping on me. Bridgette wasn't sure how she ended up sleeping on something so comfortable when she was at the campfire pit not long ago but she didn't care. Still half asleep she muttered, "Stop Talking." Only realizing a minute later that pillows don't talk, slowly opening her eyes she raised her head to see Korogra grinning at her, he then asked, "So you have a good nap eh, sleeping beauty?" A blush erupted on her face and she said, "Yeah." Before getting up. Korogra then said, "Well McClain is giving those of us who fell asleep a chance to take a shower.

The hundred hour mark hits with only Heather, Eva, Trent, Gwen, and Duncan awake. Chris then comes up and says, "I didn't want to have to do this, I even told Chef: 'Chef, I don't want to have to do this, but damnit these campers are tough.' So I'm going to read you The history of Canada, a pop-up book. Chapter one." This is so boring that Heather and Eva fall asleep immediately, shortly after Trent succumbs. Devastating Gwen as he was the only other person she was comfortable talking to. After only the first chapter one Bass and one Gopher are awake. Sometime later Chris decides to give the remaining two a bathroom break. Duncan said, "Hey I've held it this long, I can go all day." Gwen challenged, "Really? But can you hold it for another ten chapters?" At this he runs off to use the bathroom, but is later found asleep. Which is revealed seconds before Gwen falls asleep as well, making her the official winner and giving her and her team invincibility.

That afternoon, Eva is throwing things out her cabin looking for her MP3 even accusing her teammates of stealing it, Korogra walks past and idly mentioned, "I saw it by the campfire pit, wonder why Heather picked it up though." That night at the campfire ceremony the marshmallows were handed out leaving Eva to take the looser boat, she shouts at her teammates and kicks Chris in the shin before throwing a stick at them. In one motion Korogra jumps out from the shadows, catches the stick and throws it back sinking half of it into the post to the left of Eva's head startling her. Landing he gives a intimidating glare and says, "Back off Eva, you were voted off, deal with it. Knowing McClain, he'll pull something to bring you back. It might not be until the teams dissolve or maybe it won't even be this season. You'll just have to wait, now I believe you've a boat to catch." Before walking back into the woods, the bass then toast and Courtney vows to not end up on the chopping block next week.

 **A/N: Well I think we can all agree it's about damn time I start updating again. The second challenge has passed. Next comes dodgeball, who will dodge like a pro? Who will get a face full of rubber ball? Will the Bass go belly up once again? Find out next time on All New Drama!**

 **Read and review**


	6. Dodgebrawl

**I only own my OC's**

The next morning all campers are tired the Bass in particular as Harold snored all night, Chris thinks most of them are hurting which angers Duncan, Korogra looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Duncan cool it." But the tone he used left no room for argument. Harold then entered with a mustache drawn on his face followed by Gwen who slumps onto the nearest table, Heather's talking to Lindsay and Beth about the rules of their alliance hearing this Korogra narrows his eyes. Heather then taunts the bass, "Hey fish-heads, better bring your A game otherwise winning three in a row won't be as satisfying." Courtney fling some oatmeal at her but it misses and hits Gwen in the face, Chris then comes in and said, "The next challenge begins in ten minutes." The campers come to a court with glass walls Duncan comes in and slumps on his team's bench and threatened, "If anyone wakes me up it'll be the last thing you do!" And goes back to sleep, Korogra muttered, "Just try it." Clearly not in the mood for his bullshit, Courtney quickly blames Harold's snoring and he said, rather loudly, "It's called a medical condition, gosh!" Unknown to them, Korogra is starting to loose his temper. Chef then comes in dressed as a referee and blows his whistle to shut them up. Chris explains that the challenge is the classic game of dodgeball and goes over general rules.

He tells the Gophers they have to sit one person out each game, so Justin sits out with Gwen, who's still half asleep. When the first game starts Heather taunts the Bass calling them "Fishies" Tyler responds, "Oh, you're going down! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it! Most of the team facepalms while Korogra muttered, "God your an idiot." Cody throws a ball at Tyler which only serves to anger him, unfortunately Tyler over-hyped is abilities and hit Sadie on his team's bench. Shoving a ball into his chest Korogra angrily said, "This time aim for the other team!" Before throwing himself to the ground just barely avoiding Owen's throw that knocked Tyler out of the game. Harold then says, "It's time to unleash my mad skills." And goes through various martial arts poses before throwing the ball, but with no strength behind the throw it barely rolls over the line allowing Leshawna to pick it up and makes short work of him. Katie then takes Lindsey out of the game, Tyler then flirts with her which angers Heather so she throws a ball and hits him in the groin, Courtney scolds her only for her to claim the ball slipped, both Korogra and Courtney try to hit Heather out only for Owen and Leshawna to catch the balls eliminating them them, soon enough the match winds down to Cody on the Gophers while DJ and Katie are on the Bass. Korogra leans forward and said, "Hm... if either of them hit him we'll win this match. Hope they don't get cocky." Turns out Cody is an expert as his first throw boomeranged and took out DJ, the next he charged with static so it was guided to Katie, giving the Gophers the first win of five games.

The second game starts with Courtney believing Tyler isn't worth having in this round due to his terrible aim. He convinces her it was just a warm-up throw, and could dominate if they give him the balls. They agree, but he fares no better with the balls flying wildly nearly hitting Chef, Chris and the benched Gophers. The one ball that actually hits an active member hits Lindsey bruising her face more as due to her cluelessness she's been hit several times. He assures her, it's not that bad and asks if they can go for a walk. She agrees regardless that it's against the rules of Heather's Alliance, Trent eliminates Tyler and they walk off. Owen suddenly gets overcome with rage and shouted, "Great Gatsby, that is it! Game on!" Before grabbing the balls out of his team's hands and knocks every member of the bass out on his own. Korogra blinked and said, "Note to self: never piss Owen off." Heather points out it's two to zero and if the Gophers win this the Bass will lose the challenge, Courtney's determined to not let that happen and decided someone should wake Duncan up. The others are too scared but Korogra rolls his eyes, before getting up grabbing Duncan by his shirt collar and throws him off the bench waking him up before saying, "I don't give a damn how tired you are, help the team win the challenge or your gonna get your ass sent home." He agreed only if they follow his orders, with most of them agreeing he uses a 'Rush the new guy' strategy making it impossible for them to escape. Using the strategy they quickly take down the biggest threat, Owen. Followed by the rest of the team giving the Bass their first win.

Heather goes off to find Lindsey who was cuddling with Tyler. Angered at her for breaking the alliance rules, Heather tells Lindsey to stay on the bench and asks how their doing, only for Beth's elimination to answer her. Bringing it to a tie breaker match, Courtney adamantly refuses to let Harold play, the match goes on for some time, with active members rotating almost constantly. Soon Geoff pities Harold and hands him a ball, only for Duncan to tell him to keep to the back of the court. Gwen nails Courtney in the face and said, "That was for the oatmeal." Leshawna laughed, "You messed with wrong white girl." Soon it's down to two each, Korogra and Harold for the Bass, Owen and Justin for the Gophers. Seeing Korogra as the bigger threat they both aim at him hoping to knock the ball out of his hands and throw their balls at the same time, unfortunately for them Korogra jumps over both and throws his at Justin hard scoring a direct hit to the chest sending him into the wall. Picking up another, Owen eliminates Korogra, leaving just him and Harold. Figuring he'd be easy to eliminate the Gophers start cheering then Owen said, "Sorry dude, but you've got to go down." Before he hurls four dodgeballs at him with all his might, only for Harold to dodge them all. Needless to say everyone was surprised, Courtney called a quick time out. And they asked where he learned that which he says was from figure skating. Geoff said, "Dodging isn't enough." Courtney said, "He's right. To win this you either need to throw him out." Duncan adds, "Which we all know you can't do." Courtney continues, "Or catch the ball. Can you do it?" He says he can and gets back out there, Owen uses his full strength to throw positive there's no way Harold could dodge. The throw hits hard enough to send him into the wall, after a moment Harold holds up the ball claiming victory for the Bass. Owen wails at the fluke, but Gwen pats his shoulder and said, "You gave it all you got." At the ceremony, Chris asks, "What happened?" Shaking his head he handed marshmallows to Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Owen, and Leshawna. Leaving Justin to take the Boat of Losers, turning to the camera Chris said, "So it wasn't the most dramatic bonfire ceremony ever. But I still get paid. Bonus!"

 **A/N: The third challenge has passed. Next will probably be the talent show. Who will show they got what it takes? Who will be booed of stage? Find out next time on All New Drama!**

 **Read and review**


End file.
